The Lost Journal
by mike2324232
Summary: A mysterious book appears in Phineas's backpack, a group of mysterious people fall on top of Dipper in the woods, A dream demon makes a mysterious appearance in Isabella's dreams. How are all these events connected? Rated T for Violence.


**Chapter 1: Journal number 1**

**Phineas' POV**

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, were working on a new device that would allow them to view anything in the world they would possibly want. When suddenly something happened that was out of the ordinary. Phineas checked his backpack and discovered that there was a journal inside it. It was a basic journal made of a normal fabric, the pages seemed worn, almost as if it was old, and on the front was a six fingered hand with a 1 in the middle of it. Phineas examined the book closely, he had no idea why it was there, or how it had gotten there. He went over to Isabella and Ferb who were standing right next to Perry.

"Hey guys did either of you put this in my backpack?" Phineas asked.

"No, what is it?" Isabella asked.

"Not really sure but it looks like it's some kind of journal talking about supernatural creatures." Phineas said.

"Hmm can I see?" Isabella asked.

Phineas handed her the journal and she looked through it as Phineas had only moments ago. Isabella came to a specific page and then she dropped the book, as if she were afraid of it.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Phineas asked.

"It's a page that talks about a teleportation spell; it also has a triangle with an eye in it, and the eye seems to follow you." Isabella said, taking a step back from the book.

Candace had been watching from her window and decided to go down.

"Alright what is going on here?" She asked as she entered the backyard.

"We are analyzing this mysterious book that appeared in my backpack." Phineas said.

"That's all? What is so fascinating about that book anyway?" Candace asked.

"It talks about magical spells." Isabella replied.

"Oh please magic isn't real, here I'll prove it to you." Candace said.

"Candace what are you doing?" Phineas asked.

"Prove to you that this is fake," She replied, beginning to read from the book, "Oh mystical spirits of the realms take us now to distant realm. The falls are a desperate place, into the void we do race. Take us there now!"

As she finished the incantation a strange yellow portal appeared in the backyard, right under all of them. They fell into the portal, not sure where they were headed.

**Dipper's POV**

Dipper had no idea what was going on, he was just walking through the woods reading the journal and suddenly someone was on top of him, quite literally. He quickly got up and examined the people who fell on him. There were four of them in total, and one animal. The first one had red hair, with an orange and white striped shirt and blue shorts. He was about Dipper's age. The second one had green hair, with pants that came up to his chest that were purple, and a white under shirt. The third one had black hair, was wearing a pink dress with a pink hair bow, a white under shirt, and pink shoes. The fourth one was a red head, wearing a red shirt, with a red belt, and a white skirt. The animal with them seemed to be some kind of platypus. Dipper determined that the first three, two boys and a girl, were about his age, and the fourth one was clearly older then all of them. Dipper decided that they looked friendly, but then he noticed that the fourth one was holding a book, that resembled his journal, the first one quickly took it back from the fourth one, and began to read through it. Dipper could now see that it was journal number 1 by the six fingered hand on the front of it. Dipper quickly hid his journal in his vest.

_Best they don't know about this yet. _Dipper thought to himself.

"Who are you?" Dipper asked them.

"I'm Phineas, this is my brother Ferb, my sister Candace, and our friend Isabella." Phineas said, indicating the others as he said their names.

"I'm Dipper." Dipper said introducing himself.

"And I'm Mabel!" Mabel said, swinging down out of nowhere from a tree.

"How exactly did you end up falling on top of me?" Dipper asked.

"Candace was messing with a spell in this book, and here we are." Phineas explained, "Ferb please tell me you brought the mobile campsite."

Ferb nodded and began setting up a camp.

"What's that book you're holding?" Dipper asked.

"The thing that got us into this mess." Isabella said.

"So you're the idiot who used the spell." A third voice said.

Suddenly all of them fell asleep, and then they saw the dream demon, Bill Cipher.

"Bill." Dipper said through gritted teeth.

"Greetings Pine tree, Shooting star." Bill said, "Now which of you idiots cast the spell to travel here."


End file.
